Team Possible Inc Hidden Truths
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: Every family has secrets.  And every person does things that he or she wouldn't want the rest of the world to know.  Let's look at the secrets of the Stoppables, Possibles, and the people around them.


Team Possible Inc. Hidden Truths  
Chapter 1: Secret Saturday  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Every family has secrets. And every person does things that he or she wouldn't want the rest of the world to know. Let's look at the secrets of the Stoppables, Possibles, and the people around them.

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

The Highlands of Japan

In a hermitage near an ancient monastery school, a wizened master of the esoteric arts meditates in silence and solitude while, in the words of Ron Stoppable, doing that mystic-floating thing. Until . . .

"Sensei, the slopes of Mt. Yamanouchi have been violated."

"Is the pond violated when the cormorant dives for a fish? Is the field violated when the farmer sows the seed? What has happened to our mountain home that you would say it has been violated?"

"Sensei, Mt. Yamanouchi is being attacked!"

"By whom? Lord Fiske is incarcerated. Fukushima is training with a laughably incompetent group who claims to be descended from the Ismaili Assassins. I know of no outstanding warrants or grievances against us from the government in Tokyo or other ninja schools and clans."

"No Sensei, the North Slope of the mountain is being scaled by TOURISTS!"

"Sigh. Where are they from?"

"They appear to be Americans."

"Very well. Send out several students, wearing peasant rags, who know the art of Broken English. Have them guide our 'guests' to this hermitage. They will meet the 'Old Man of the Mountain' today."

"Hai."

Later, the band of "pilgrims" assembles outside the hovel and watches as Sensei appears from the shadows and bids them join him in meditation. After some time, the visitors become noticeably uncomfortable.

As soon as Sensei judges that there is just enough sunlight left in the day for them to get back down the mountain safely, he gives his brief lesson.

"Be kind to your webbed footed friend. For the duck may be somebody's mother."

"Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name."

"When you walk through the storm, keep your head held high."

"And remember, no matter where you go, there you are."

With that finished Sensei disappeared back into the shadows and the "guides" began carrying the climbers vital supplies back down the mountain.

As they followed their equipment down the slope, the tourists quietly commented to one another about the profound truths that had been revealed to them this day. The Yamanouchi students struggled to keep from laughing.

- - - - -

The Upperton office of Dr Zeta Delta, DDS

The dentist leads her patient through the office to waiting guards. A pale skinned woman with long black hair in an orange prison jumpsuit. Her face is covered in bandages and she staggers as if she were inebriated.

"I told you this might happen. She had another bad allergic reaction to the medication. Now when she gets back to the prison, she is to be allowed to rest as much as she wants. Here are her prescriptions and dietary instructions. And I'll come to the prison after my regular office hours on Monday to remove the bandages and splints. Do you have that?"

The guard who received the paperwork from the dentist repeated the orders back to her. "Rest, instructions, prescriptions, and you'll come to the prison to finish the job Monday. Got it."

As the van from the prison pulls away from the clinic, another pale skinned woman with black hair watches the vehicle exit the parking lot on the security monitors.

Shego asked, "So doc, who's the lucky girl in the bandages?"

"First of all, I'm not a dentist. The real Zeta Delta is on an Alaskan cruise right now. And as for the young lady taking your place? Well, putting her in government custody may be a favor. It seems her 'father' was in debt to a bookie, a mob wannabe. So when a real Henchman® approached the bookie about a 'special' job for his employer, that bookie and her dad couldn't sell her out fast enough. 'Daddy' didn't even ask if it was some kind of sex job until after he got his cut."

"When they un-wrap her face, pull the splint out of her mouth, and stop giving her those 'prescriptions', her memory will clear up. The chemicals we used to dye her hair and skin will wear off in a few days. She'll rat out her father as soon as she recovers. In fact all the evidence they need to convict him has been planted in your medical file."

"Of course, neither her nor her dad knows anything that can connect this with WEE. And the bookie recently had an unfortunate accident. It seems he got in over his head with organized crime and was unable to pay off a silent partner of Jack Hench."

Shego was so amazed by the story that she had trouble getting back into her jade and jet jumpsuit. "Are you sure you work for the Worldwide Evil Empire? Sheldon never pulled off such an elaborate plan in his life."

"Gemini has retired from day to day operations at WEE. The Boss wants to see you as soon as we get off the plane."

- - - - -

The New "Lazy C" Ranch

Formerly the Old Hobble Farm

"Daddy? Have you seen Frank?"

"I think he's out in the barn with the twins."

As Joss made her way across the yard, Jim and Tim ran by. They were wearing the smiles that usually made everyone who knew them frown.

"Guys, have you seen Frank?"

"Seen him? No we . . . "

" . . . haven't seen him for a while. Now we . . . "

" . . . need to get a ladder." And with that, they ran off laughing.

Walking into the barn, Joss called out "FRANK?"

"Up here!"

Pulling out her home made rope gun, she launched a line to the loft and pulled herself up. Once in the rafters, she found Frank looking like a ton of hay just fell on him. Or more precisely, like he just fell on a ton of hay.

"What happened?"

"Well, your cousins and I were unloading the tack and harness into the barn when I noticed that metal horse in the trailer."

"Old Tornado?"

"Yeah. Jim and Tim wanted to show me what it could do, so we took a break and they put it through its paces with the remote. Then they offered to let me ride it. Pretty soon it was bucking so hard that it threw me up into the hay loft."

"TWEEBS!" Joss yelled down from the loft. "When I get my hands on you . . . "

"No need to get violent Joss. I'm not hurt."

"I don't know about that. Take off your shirt."

"WHAT?"

"Frank, I'm trained in first aid and I know too much about barnyard injuries. Now take off your shirt."

"Ok," Frank sighed as he removed the "Space Camp" tee. Joss quickly gave him a surprisingly professional once over before instructing him to lie down.

"Frankie, this just shook you up and you need to relax. Let me see if I can loosen that knot in your shoulders."

"Sigh . . . "

- - - - -

The Stoppable Home

A pair of singing voices could be heard upstairs where Ron and Kim were putting Rufus and Miriam to bed.

" . . . _and down will come Rufus, cradle and all._"

Tiptoeing down from the nursery, our intrepid teens join their parents in the living room to discuss the dirty little family secrets.

"Now before we begin Ron, you and Kim need to assure us that you won't go into shock like you did last week."

"Dad, I don't think anything you can tell us tonight can shock us more that hearing you say that you wouldn't freak out when Kim and I decide to, well . . . "

"Ronald, I only promised that I wouldn't launch you on a deep space probe. We still reserve the right to do anything short of that. Including 'Freak Out'. Am I understood?"

"GULP! Yes Dr. Dad."

"Good. Now Dan, why don't you begin tonight?"

"Ok James. Ron, Kim, how about we start you off with the good news?"

"Does this have something to do with car insurance?"

"Well, no Ron. But thanks for reminding me. Kim, last year's Actuary of the year told me about a company that he thinks will cover the Sloth without listing it as an 'experimental' vehicle. You can talk to them after school Monday."

"Thanks Dad S. If this works out, I'll let Wade know we won't need Floyd's on the Thames."

"But getting back to the real good news. Ron, all of your college financial aid paperwork based on financial need has been rejected."

"That's good news? Dad, I WANT to go to college."

"I know. But how many multimillionaires do you know that apply for need based aid?"

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not a millionaire. The one time I did get my hands on some money, I wasted most of it and Draken stole the rest."

"That check from Bueno Naco, son. What was it for?"

"Ninety Nine Million Dollars, mom."

"No, why did they send it to you?"

"Naco Royalties. One nickel for every Naco sold."

"And have they sold any Nacos since then?"

"Sure. It's now BN's biggest seller. Even in Go City!"

Slowly, a realization dawns in Ron's head.

"Um, am I still supposed to be getting checks from them?"

"The executives at corporate headquarters didn't realize that you were a minor when they sent you the first royalty check. My lawyer and I had a few words with them after that."

Polly Stoppable continued, "Your father and I set up a trust fund to administer further royalty payments. While it is scheduled to revert to your control fully when you hit 25, now that your 18, it would be possible for you to challenge the arrangement. So we want you to be a partner in the administration. To learn how control your own money before you need to handle it all on your own."

"But what about when Drakken took over the company? Don't tell me he didn't try to do something to that deal. And the aftermath of the 'Little Diablos' had to cost the company something."

"KP, why would he bother with a file labeled 'Stoppable', when he couldn't even remember my name?"

"True."

"And Kimberly, as for the mess Drakken created? The company wanted to settle quickly, so they surrendered all the profits generated during Drakken's tenure as CEO. They also sold off a lot of company stock. Of course, every resource Drakken had in this country was also seized and sold. And that included even more Bueno Nacho stock."

"With the bad press from the incident and the sudden surplus of shares on the market, the price of BN stock dropped to less than one fifth what it was before Drakken got involved. I used your fund to buy a lot of that outstanding stock."

"As the price of the stock went back up, I sold a lot of it off."

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't I need to sign something to have approved that in the first place?"

"Do you remember last year? You and Kim came back late from a wild goose chase in Upperton?"

"Oh yeah, the University Gallery. They told us Dementor would try stealing from that Egyptian exhibit. Pharaoh, uh, what was his name KP?"

"It's not important Ron. What does that wasted mission have to do with Ron's money?"

"When you got back, exhausted, I was doing some paperwork. I told you it was tax related and asked you sign a few releases so our accountant cold take care of the rest?"

"Oh yeah, I was tired, cold, hungry, and about to collapse. Then you asked me if I wanted to go over that stack of tax forms with you."

"I was pretty sure what your answer would be."

"I hope you're not too upset, son."

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried repeatedly to say something, anything, and failed every time. After several minutes he just hung his head in silence.

Kim took his hand and drew his gaze. "Ron, are you all right?"

"Sigh. Yeah, KP. I'm ok. Mom, Dad, after what happened last time, I think I understand why you didn't tell me. But now that I know, I do want a say in how it's used."

"Of course, son."

"So, just how much is in my fiancée's account?"

"Well, it was just a matter of the royalties up until the prom. After the BN stock I was able to buy and sell, I've tripled his liquid assets and diversified his portfolio. You now own three percent of Bueno Nacho and have significant holdings in 86 other companies. As for the cash in your account, we just got a statement in the mail today." And Dan Stoppable handed the letter from the brokerage house to Kim and Ron.

The last time Ron's jaw dropped like that, Kim was wearing the little black dress. But for all that, Kim's jaw dropped even lower.

Anne Possible spoke up. "I don't know what you two will do with your lives. But as long as you're reasonably careful, you're in the enviable position that you will be able to do what you want without worrying about money."

"KP, what do we do now?"

"Well, I've always wanted to kiss a millionaire."

"What do you mean? HUMPH!" And not much more was heard from the couch with the two teens pressed together.

Finally, the need for air caused theme to separate. From the back of a throat, you could almost hear the comment, "It's good to be rich."

- - - - -

_to be continued_

- - - - -

Author's note

Kim and Ron aren't the only ones who do things that should be kept secret. I thought it would be fun to look at some of those personal secrets before moving on to the big Stoppable and Possible family secrets.

There is a wide range of opinion regarding Ron and the Naco royalties' question. I know that what I've written here doesn't agree with a lot of FanFics. It just made sense to me.

Unfortunately, not all the secrets they will learn tonight are as pleasant as being told "You're a millionaire".

And I'll be returning to the Rockwaller campaign for Mayor. Just not in this story.


End file.
